Let's Get Starter'd
by Light of the Dawn
Summary: Sequel to The New Adventures of a Ketchum Kid. Katrina Ketchum, daughter of Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum, is about to receive her starter Pokemon. Series discontinued.
1. Introduction

**I promise that this will be WAAAAAAY better than _A Question of New Adventures_, it's prequel (also by me). This is the second installment in the Next Generation Series of Pokemon. This is the second episode, and is not going to be repetitive character introductions! YAY!**

**I don't own Pokemon, but so far all the OCs belong to me.**

* * *

Still in Twinleaf Town, our heroes are excited for the journey that they are about to begin.

For many, this will be the last time they see their family in person for a long time. Everyone is excited, although there are some sorrowful moments in the midst of all the excitement.

But to reach your goals, there will be some sorrowful moments. Little do our heroes realize how much work they are about to get themselves into.

_**The road is long**_

_**The paths are many**_

_**The trip is hard**_

_**to meet your destiny**_

_**But you gotta go on**_

_**Don't quit**_

_**Put up a fight**_

_**Stay strong**_

_**You're in for life**_

_**Give it your all**_

_**This path you choose**_

_**Complete this quest**_

_**Learn when you lose**_

_**You gotta go on**_

_**Don't quit**_

_**Put up a fight**_

_**Stay strong**_

_**You're in for life**_

_**Even when you think**_

_**You can't keep going on**_

_**Stick with your friends**_

_**They'll help you on**_

_**Never lose sight**_

_**Of what you want**_

_**With determination**_

_**Your Battle's Won**_

_**And you will reach your goals**_

_**Next Generation!**_

_**Pokemon!**_

Episode: **NG002**

_Let's Get Starter'd_

_

* * *

_

**I'm not asking for you to review this chapter, because that would be just silly, unless you want to say something about my theme song, which is appreciated, whether it's criticism or a compliment.**

**Love you because you're reading this, **

**xx Chaos xx**


	2. Contest Dreams

**If you read last chapter, and are now reading this chapter too, because you thought it was worth with continuing with, I hope that I won't disappoint you.**

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own all of the OCs who have appeared thus far.**

* * *

Dressed in a beautiful silver dress, with a form-fitting waistline, and a skirt that poofed out in a classic ball gown style at her hips, the dress ending at her knees, and with a matching silver bow in her hair, Katrina held her Glameow's Pokeball in her right hand.

She'd put a heart seal on the ball capsule which now held Glameow's Pokeball. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was now or never!

Opening her eyes, she winked at the audience, who was cheering for her. Then, she moved her right arm quickly in a wide arc, moving her hand that held Glameow's Pokeball above her head, about to throw the Pokeball upwards.

A pain shot up her right arm, and she yelped in pain, the entire contest stadium vanishing from her sight, only to be replaced by the white ceiling of her bedroom.

"Aww, Man!" Katrina groaned to herself, moving her throbbing wrist away from her black iron headboard. She rubbed her throbbing right wrist with her left hand as she complained to herself. "And the dream was just starting to get good too!"

"Oh good, you're awake." Her mother's voice came from the doorway. She looked over as she sat up and sparkling bright blue eyes met sparkling bright blue eyes. Her mother smiled at her. "I was just coming to wake you."

Her father appeared in the doorway and wrapped one arm around his wife's waist. He quickly kissed his wife on the cheek, then looked at his daughter and smiled, not relinquishing his grip on his wife's waist. The bluenette beauty smiled and gave her husband a kiss in response.

"Good morning sunshine." He greeted his daughter. He held up his right hand, which up until then, she noticed, he had been hiding behind his back. He threw a rectangular piece of card paper in the same fashion that one might throw a Frisbee. "You've got mail."

Katrina's right hand was still throbbing, but she reached up to catch the postcard. She felt like squealing with delight, which she did, when she realized who the postcard was from.

"It's from the Pokemon Professor!" She exclaimed, excitement overwhelming her. She threw off the covers of her bed, leaping up and rushing over to give her parents a huge hug. Then, she turned around and grabbed the outfit that she'd planned on wearing today.

* * *

**I'd love for a review, whether it's a flame or a compliment. Please, just Review (although voting in my profile poll will make me happy too)**

**Do you love Katrina, hate her, think she shouldn't be the main character? Please, I'd love to hear what you think, whatever it is!**


	3. Pancakes and Syrup

**If you've decided to keep reading from the first two chapters, you are continuing to be my favourite. I hope that you aren't disappointed, whether you're just tuning in or have been reading since the first chapter.**

**Also, I apologize to everyone who read the Series introduction Fic, yeah, it was stupid, boring and repetitive, and yet for some reason I still posted it. Sorry.**

**All the OCs that have appeared thus far are mine, but those Canons aren't mine. Sadly, I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Her outfit consisted of tight black shorts and a light blue sleeveless top with a gray collar. Her raven black hair was just left mostly down, mirroring the style that her mother had in all the photos of her youth. Two clips, the same shade of blue as her shirt, held her hair in her mother's signature style. Over her hair, instead of a hat like her mother's, a light green bandanna held her hair down.

As she walked into the kitchen, her parents both looked at her for a moment then exchanged a look. "You sure there was no mix-up at birth with May's Twins and Kat?" Ash said to his wife quietly, the two of them sharing an inside joke that went back to before Katrina or the twins had even been born.

"It would explain so much." Dawn whispered in response, before handing a plate of pancakes to her husband, and another to their daughter.

"Yum! Looks good!" Katrina exclaimed, here eyes wide a she accepted the plate stacked with pancakes from her mother. She grabbed the bottle of maple syrup off the counter and poured half of it onto her pancakes.

Excitedly, she sat down and began to stuff her face with the pancakes drenched in syrup. Both her parents watched her and sweat dropped. "Just like her father." Dawn whispered into Ash's ear as she moved to the table to sit down and eat her own breakfast.

"So, which starter do you want?" Ash asked, looking at his daughter, who was still shoveling massive forkfuls into her mouth.

"Slow down before you choke." A fourth voice cautioned.

"Grandma Johanna!" Katrina exclaimed, leaving her breakfast and running over to hug her grandmother.

"Finish your breakfast first, my dear." Johanna replied, smiling at her eager granddaughter. "You remind me of your mother when she started her journey."

"She reminds me of her father at that same time." Came yet another female voice. This voice belonged to Delia, Ash's mother.

"Nana Delia!" Katrina exclaimed, jumping up from her seat, which she'd only just sat down on.

"Hey Mom." Dawn said, coming over to hug her mother. Ash did the same with his mother, while Katrina returned to her breakfast for the second time.

At Ash and Dawn's wedding, Delia and Johanna had become quite good friends and decided to travel the regions together for a while, as their newfound friendship had reminded them of their younger days when they'd been on journeys of their own, and all the friends that they'd made. So together with their Pokemon, they'd started off with a very relaxing cruise.

"So you're starting your journey today. How exciting." Delia commented.

"How'd you know?" Katrina asked, looking slightly startled as she paused from shoveling what was left of her syrup-with-pancakes-in-it into her mouth.

"You're so excited, it's hard not to know." Johanna responded with a smile. "In fact, brace yourselves, I think that you might be worse than your mother was when she was first starting her journey."

"Can't beat Ash's start. Running to the lab in his pajamas, now that's classic." Delia smiled.

"Well, I can say one thing. She's worse than Ash when it comes to …. can you even call that eating?" Dawn said with an embarrassed half-smile. Both she and Ash had tried to teach Katrina good table manners, but they just never seemed to stick.

"Katrina, please stop mauling your syrup in front of your grandmothers." Ash said, getting laughter out of everyone except Katrina, who only then seemed to realize what she'd been doing.

"Oops." Was all that Katrina said, sweat-dropping with embarrassment.

"Sweetheart, while we were on our travels, we stopped by my friend Lila's Pokestylist Shop. We got you something." Johanna said, while Delia slipped out of the room for a moment to get the gift.

"Really? Thanks!" Katrina exclaimed, leaping up out of her chair for a third time.

"Nothing fancy, but we thought that you could find some use for it." Delia said, now returning from the front foyer, holding a green and pink flowery gift bag that was full of pale green tissue paper.

Katrina's blue eyes grew wide, and she accepted the gift bag from her grandmothers immediately. After making a green tissue paper blizzard, she pulled out a strip of black material with a buckle at one end.

"A belt for your Pokeballs and Pokedex, and other stuff too." Dawn commented, surveying the kitchen's now crumpled and covered in patches of pale green floor.

"Very handy." Ash nodded, giving his mother and Dawn's mother a look of 'but you shouldn't have'.

"Katrina, you are too spoiled." Dawn sighed, rolling her eyes are her daughter.

"We deserve to be able to spoil a child and then watch her parents suffer the consequences." Johanna teased.

"Yeah, like a Teacher does." Delia added with a smile.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Frame it? Flame it? I love getting your reviews, whether they're negative or positive. I want to hear what you think, if you want to tell me.**


	4. Postcards

**Alright, this is a pretty short chapter, but the chapters will get longer after this one. I'm making sure that it's not just short and sweet anymore. **

**You guys made me so happy when I had 6 reviews after the story not even having been up for 24 hours. So happy that I'm giving you the next chapter now, instead of waiting a day or two to space out the posting to give me time to write more of the story.**

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own the OCs**

* * *

Katrina Ketchum, now equipped with a brand new belt from both of her grandmothers, bolted from her house.

No, she was not setting off on her journey just yet. No, Katrina was on a mission, a mission that involved her running down the dirt roads of Twinleaf Town, at 7 am in the morning. A mission that was, of course, one she created and carried out by herself.

Though, before she reached her destination, she came face to face with a pretty girl with bright green eyes and vibrant red hair tied up in two matching bushy ponytails. Katrina and the redhead met coming around a corner at full speed, and crashing into each other head-on.

The impact of the collision caused both girls to fall backwards, onto their behinds.

Rubbing their heads as they stood up, they seemed to forget both about the collision and the pain caused by it when they realized who they'd crashed into.

"DID YOU GET PERMISSION?" Katrina and Rose screamed at each other excitedly.

"YES AND I GOT A POSTCARD FROM THE POKEMON PROFESSOR TOO!" Both girls screamed at each other in response.

The two girls high-fived in triumph, before screaming at each other again. "LET'S GO GET LAURA!"

The entire conversation was in perfect unison. To any outsider that witnessed the scene, one might think that it was all planned. But, like some of the greatest things in life, it wasn't.

The duo ran, full speed to the Sketchit house, where they were let in by Laura's parents. The two ran upstairs to Laura's bedroom, where they found her brushing her hair in her pajamas. Yet she was not fazed in the least about her friends' hyperactive antics. While Katrina and Rose squealed and hugged like teenage fangirls, Laura just tried not to laugh.

After learning that Laura had also received both permission and a postcard, Rose and Katrina ran, squealing with delight, back to their own homes. They needed to get their stuff. The trio had arranged to meet at the town center before setting off. Most of Twinleaf Town would be there, since the majority of Twinleaf Town's residents were relatives of the new trainers starting their journeys today, and therefore would be at the town's center to see them off on the start of their journeys.

* * *

**Please review and/or vote in my profile poll (It's about the next fanfic I put up, but this series won't be neglected, I promise you that much)**

**Now, I'll go work on chapter... 8 I think is the one that I'm working on at the moment.**


	5. The Heart of Twinleaf

**A short little chapter focusing on not our newest heroes, but their parents, our much-older-but-****never-forgotten heroes.**

**I don't own Pokemon, but so far all the OCs are mine.**

* * *

"Call as soon as you get to Sandgem Town!" Ash called after his daughter, who was gathered with her group of friends, at the edge of Twinleaf Town.

"Sure Dad, No Need to Worry!" Katrina called back to him.

"You know when you say that's when I worry the most!" Ash, Dawn, Delia and Johanna all called after her in unison.

"Life's going to be so boring with the twins around." May commented, joining Ash and Dawn.

"Pika-kachu." Pikachu agreed from his perch on Ash's shoulder.

"No more arguments to break up, we'll be so bored." Drew added.

"Katrina's finally venturing out into the great, wide world." Dawn said quietly.

"Pip-pip-lup." Piplup added from his place in Dawn's arms.

"Did you notice how Katrina totally ripped off my style?" May elbowed Dawn playfully in the ribs, trying to cheer up her friend, as well as herself.

"Pip-lup-pip." Piplup commented with a nod, clearly a comment on Katrina's style based on his memories of his first meeting with May.

"Glace-glace." May's Glaceon agreed.

"You notice how Rose completely ripped off mine?" Misty said, glancing after the group of new trainers as she joined the group of parents.

"Laura totally ripped off my style." Dawn said, winking at Misty.

Laura had been dressed in a light green mini-dress with white accents, the style mirroring the dress that Dawn had worn when she had been that age, while Rose wore dark blue jean mini-shorts, a dark green tank top, with blue suspenders.

"They say imitation is the greatest form of flattery." Dawn, Misty and May all said in unison after a long pause. This caused the trio of close friends to burst out laughing.

* * *

**Please Read and Review and/or Vote in my Profile Poll!**

**Also, please check out my New Pokemon Community (Summer Songfic Writing Challenge). We could really use some Participants**** and ****Song Suggestions****!**


	6. It's On!

**Hey, so here's an update, I hope that you like this chapter as much as the previous chapters.**

**I don't own Pokemon, but the OCs here are all mine.**

* * *

"I bet I get to Sandgem Town before you!" Rose and Zack suddenly yelled at each other, each turning to their twin.

"Sometimes I think those two share a brain." Dean commented quietly to nobody in particular.

"NUH-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

Both Rose and Zack seemed to be be fighting the same argument twice, in perfect unison.

"NUH-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

"I bet we could _all_ beat Kitty there." Dean added loudly, and everyone fell silent immediately.

"DEAN OAK! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME KITTY! I TOLD YOU THAT I AM GOING TO SEVERELY INJURE YOU FOR CALLING ME KITTY, SO YOU'D BETTER STOP!" Katrina yelled, her face red with anger.

"You keep saying that, and yet you never actually attempt to injure me." Dean replied casually, walking ahead of the group, his hands in his pockets.

He wasn't expecting, although neither was anyone else for that matter, was for Katrina to tackle him to the ground and sit on him.

Their friends got over the shock pretty fast, and before Katrina could punch Dean in the face, which was clearly her intention, they had pulled her off of him, and had restrained her. Fighting to get away, Katrina glared at Dean.

"I've warned you not to push her buttons." Laura snapped at Dean as Zack pulled him to his feet.

"I'm not afraid of Kitty." Dean replied, acting like his casual, laid-back self.

"DON'T CALL ME KITTY!" Katrina screamed, struggling more to be free of her friends' grips. Dean looked a bit cautious, and Laura raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I _know_ that I can beat Kat to Sandgem Town." Dean said nonchalantly, turning away and walking towards Sandgem Town.

"Is that so?" Katrina asked, having calmed down now that Dean was no longer calling her Kitty.

"Yeah." Dean answered.

"Whatever, I'll beat all of you." Rose declared.

"No you won't! I will!" Zack replied stubbornly.

"Ugh, not again." Laura muttered to herself. She was tired of arguments all the time.

"Yeah yeah yeah. _I'll_ beat all of you." Rory added.

"I'm the fastest runner here, I'll win." Hannah threw in.

"Oh yeah? You sure about that?" Adrian challenged.

"Yeah, I am." Hannah responded.

"Oh yeah, sure you'll beat us. After all, guys are better athletes than girls are." Rory announced.

"Care to prove it?" Katrina challenged, looking around at her friends. "Boys against girls."

"Care to make this interesting?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"Sure. What are the stakes?" Hannah answered, crossing her arms.

"Whoever wins chooses their starters first. So when _we_ win, there will be no ladies-first junk about choosing our starters." Dean replied.

Every guy was silent, and the girls exchanged glances. Finally, Katrina nodded. "It's on."

"Guys, do we _have_ to argue all the time?" Laura asked.

"Ready, set, go!" Dean shouted, completely ignoring Laura's question.

Katrina, and Rose grabbed Laura's hands and took off running, dragging Laura with them.

And so, the race had begun. Twelve trainers set off running as fast as they were able to, towards Sandgem Town.

* * *

**Reviews make me motivated to write more, so the more you review, the more I'll write!**

**So, in other words, please read and review!**

**Also, voting in my profile poll will make me just as happy as a review, and will make me motivated to work on the winning fanfic.**


	7. Professor?

**And another chapter for you. This is a short chapter, but the next one is much longer, I promise.**

******I don't own Pokemon, but the OCs here are all mine.**  


* * *

"Could you get that, Ginger?" Came the voice of a young woman.

"Sure Professor Berlitz." The redheaded girl replied.

"Please, dear, call me Jonquil. Professor Berlitz is far too formal for my liking!" The young Pokemon Professor replied as her lab assistant made her way to the door.

Professor Jonquil Berlitz wasn't the real Pokemon Professor. She was a substitute, while her husband, Lucas Berlitz, was out researching Pokemon in the field.

Lucas Berlitz was Dawn Ketchum's cousin. Five years younger than she was, but had been researching Pokemon for just about his entire life. Jonquil Berlitz was Lucas' wife of three years, who put up with her husband's extensive research trips around the regions.

"Uh... Professor?" Ginger's voice came from the doorway, getting the young woman's attention.

"Yes Ginger?" Jonquil asked, walking over to the ginger-haired lab assistant.

The Pokemon Professor's green eyes grew wide at the sight outside her door. There was a large heap of children. Literally, a heap of children and all of them were about ten years old.

"Erm...?" Ginger looked at the Pokemon Professor, eyes wide like saucepans.

"They must be the Twinleaf party, come to get their starters!" Jonquil decided, smiling widely as she fixed her lab coat. "Welcome!"

"I won the race." A single, exhausted female voice came from the pile of children.

"Nuh-uh." A male voice protested weakly.

Ginger nodded her head in realization as to the reason why they were in a heap on the professor's doorstep.

* * *

**Please Read and Review and/or vote in my Profile Poll!**


	8. Let's Get this Party Starter'd!

**Here is a long chapter for you. It's time to get this party starter'd!**

**I don't own Pokemon, but the OCs here are all mine.**

* * *

"So, you _are_ the Twinleaf Party! How delightful!" the Pokemon Professor exclaimed, clapping her hands gleefully.

"Yep, we're here for our starters that you offered in the postcards that you sent." Katrina replied.

"Why, of course! I apologize for not sending them sooner, on your tenth birthdays, but I got a bit sidetracked. It was only when Lucas gave me a call to ask how many replacement starters we needed that I remembered that I needed to invite you all down to get your starters." the Pokemon Professor explained.

"I can't believe that _all_ of you _ran_ all the way here from Twinleaf Town." Ginger commented.

The group was in the lounge at the Pokemon Lab, taking up all three sofas that surrounded a large coffee table. On the coffee table, there were various cakes and biscuits, free for anyone to take.

"That we did, Ma'am." Dean replied with a nod.

"No wonder you were exhausted." Ginger said, smiling.

Ginger was about 16 years old, with fluffy ginger hair, cut short and spiky, a style craze that had been inspired by Zoey Oak after she won her second Grand Festival. Today, she was wearing a seafoam green tank top that matched the colour of her eyes, and blue jean cut-off shorts with the ends folded up, that came down to her knees. Over top, she wore a baggy white lab coat.

"Yeah, but we're all good now!" Katrina declared.

"The cakes and cookies helped!" Rose and Zack announced in unison.

"Very good, my dears." the Pokemon Professor nodded.

"Now, Professor Jonquil has starters from other regions to offer you. Professor Berlitz is done studying them, and has sent them here to us for further studies, which we've now completed." Ginger explained.

"Alright! Let's get our starters!" Katrina exclaimed excitedly, pumping her right fist in the air enthusiastically.

"I'll go get everyone then." Ginger volunteered, leaving the room temporarily. She returned almost immediately, a stack of brochures tied together by a single elastic band under her arm, and an egg-carton-like tray of labeled Pokeballs held with both of her hands. Professor Jonquil took the tray while Ginger passed out brochures to everyone. She put the remains of the stack on the coffee table.

The brochure detailed all of the available starters, what region they were from, their types, and their Pokedex entries. Most of the trainer-to-be's opened the brochures quietly and began reading about their options for partners. Ginger organized the Pokeballs in the tray.

"I'd like Chimchar." Felicity decided, putting the brochure on the stack without even looking at it.

"Totodile for me." Rory added, just looking at the pictures on the brochure and the names of the Pokemon. He refolded the brochure and tossed it onto the pile on the coffee table.

Ginger nodded and took the two labeled Pokeballs out of the tray, and tossed them to their new trainers.

"I grew up with grass, but my parents never had a Chikorita, so I think I'll go with Chikorita." Adrian said, closing the brochure and putting it back on the coffee table with the others. Ginger gently tossed a Pokeball to him, which he caught with only his left hand.

"I'd like Charmander." Shen commented, catching the Pokeball that Ginger tossed to him with both hands.

"Squirtle, please." Laura asked, catching the Pokeball with both hands, and holding the Pokeball against her chest, next to her heart.

"Bulbasaur, if you've still got one." Stone decided, walking over to Ginger to take the Pokeball from her personally.

At the exact same moment that Stone sat back down again, Zack and Rose announced their choices. For Rose, it was Cyndaquil, and for Zack it was Torchic. Each twin caught the Pokeball that Ginger threw with both hands.

"Treecko's the one that I want." Hannah said, catching the Pokeball with only the index finger and middle finger on her left hand, earning her a round of applause from her friends, Ginger and the Pokemon Professor.

"Piplup." Dean and Katrina decided in unison. Dean looked at Katrina and gave her a cocky, lopsided smile, while she glared at him.

"We've got one Piplup left," Ginger said, "but we still have Turtwig – another Sinnoh Starter, and Mudkip – another Water-type Starter."

"Fine, I'll have Mudkip." Both Katrina and Dean decided at the same time. Katrina gave Dean a look, that if looks could kill, would have killed him right then and there.

"You can't both have Piplup or Mudkip. Make a decision." Ginger said, looking impatient with the duo.

"Flip a coin. Whoever wins the coin toss gets the Pokemon that they want, whoever loses gets what's left over." Laura reasoned.

Ginger nodded and pulled a coin out of her shorts pocket. She flipped it, and while it was high in the air, she spoke. "Call it!"

"Heads!" Dean exclaimed.

"Tails!" Katrina called out.

"Finally, something different!" Adrian commented to nobody in particular, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"It's heads." Ginger looked at Dean, waiting for his answer.

"Mudkip." Dean answered. Ginger tossed the two Pokeballs to the new trainers.

"So, everyone's got what they wanted?" Professor Jonquil asked, handing the Pokeball tray back to Ginger.

"And there was no need to have raced here, because we can't decide who won the race anyway." Laura commented quietly, but she was ignored by everyone but Stone, who simply nodded in agreement.

"Come on out, Mudkip!" Dean said, letting his new Pokemon out of it's pokeball.

"Pip! Pip-lup!" Came Dean's Pokemon's response. No Mudkip was standing in the lab before him, but a Piplup.

"Uh... Kitty, I think you may have my Mudkip." Dean said, looking over a the raven-haired girl.

"DON'T CALL ME KITTY! -" Katrina yelled.

"Katrina, don't yell! You'll scare the Pokemon!" Laura exclaimed, looking slightly panicked.

"Oops, sorry." Katrina apologized, looking from Laura to Ginger to Professor Jonquil. She held her Pokeball in front of her, and spoke quietly, "Come on out... Mudkip?"

"Pip! Pip-lup!" Came a second voice. Now, instead of a Mudkip before her, was a second Piplup.

"How peculiar." Professor Jonquil mused. "Does anyone else have the incorrect Pokemon?"

Everyone sent out their Pokemon, and everyone's was the Pokemon that they had asked for. Ginger took the only remaining Pokeball, and let the Pokemon outside. It was a Turtwig, the correct Pokemon. The only mistake seemed to be with the Mudkip.

"Oh well, everyone got what they wanted, which is the main thing." Professor Jonquil said with a smile, as Ginger returned the Turtwig to it's Pokeball, and left the room with the Pokeball tray. After a few short moments of silence, Ginger returned to the room.

"Now, here's your Pokedexes, and five empty Pokeballs." Ginger said, pulling the lid off of what looked like an icebox. The Box was divided, one third was crammed full of Pokedexes of various colours, while the other was stuffed with red and white, as what looked like hundreds of Pokeballs filled the space. "Colours?"

* * *

**Reviews are lovely! -hinthint-**

**Do you like everyone's choice of starter Pokemon, or would you have decided them differently. If you wouldn't have given them the same starters that I did, what would you have given who? (I'd love to know)**


	9. Sunset

**Let's Get Starter'd is almost finished. Now, I should probably start on NG003, but I don't know what to do with it. -sigh-**

**I don't own Pokemon, but the OCs are mine. (You must be tired of reading that by now).**

* * *

"Hey Mom and Dad!" Katrina exclaimed, using the video phone in the Sandgem Town Pokemon center to call her parents.

"Hey Kat, how's your adventure shaping up?" Johanna asked, coming to stand beside her daughter.

"Great! Look who I chose!" Katrina stepped back and grabbed a Pokeball, letting Piplup out for her parents to see.

Instead of looking at the video phone's screen and introducing itself, her Piplup gave Katrina a dirty look, and jumped down from the ledge, walking away from Katrina.

"More like us every day." Ash commented with a lopsided grin, glancing over at Dawn, who rolled her eyes.

"You know, that's not necessarily a good thing..." Dawn teased Ash while she waited for Katrina to return with her Piplup in it's Pokeball.

"Sorry about that!" Katrina apologized, returning with several large scratches now on the side of her face.

"You and Piplup seem to be getting along wonderfully." Dawn commented sarcastically.

"She won't do _anything_ that I ask her to!" Katrina complained.

"Well, Dawn and I had problems like that when we were trainers too." Ash told her.

Katrina pouted before responding. "I bet you didn't. You are both great trainers, and I bet you _never_ went through anything like this! You're just lying to make me feel better!"

"Don't sulk, you'll get wrinkles." Johanna said, smiling before walking away from the video phone, blowing a kiss and waving a farewell.

"Sweetheart, you'd be surprised." Dawn sighed.

"Pip! Pip-lup-pip!" Dawn's Piplup hopped up onto the screen to say hello to his trainer's child. Pikachu joined him on the other side of the ledge only a few seconds later.

"Pika-pika-pi." Pikachu greeted her.

"But you guys are such great friends! My Piplup is just difficult to work with."

"She's more like her trainer than her trainer realizes."

"SHUT UP DEAN! WAIT YOUR TURN!" Katrina yelled at the boy that was standing nearby, waiting for Katrina to finish so that he could phone his parents.

"Katrina, Pikachu and I didn't get along when we first became partners." Ash told her.

"Piplup and I argued constantly, but then again, so did Ash and I when we first started traveling together. Now we're married! Honey, just because you don't get along at first, doesn't mean that you won't ever get along. Don't give up because you and Piplup don't get along right now, work together to find some common interests." Dawn added.

"You would never believe that Pikachu and I were the same trainer-Pokemon team when we first started out together. Dawn thinks that she and Piplup were bad, but Pikachu watched me get attacked by wild Pokemon and _laughed_ the entire time." Ash explained.

"Pika, Pikachu..." Pikachu sweat-dropped with embarrassment, and scratched the back of his head.

"Lu-up." Piplup was sweat-dropping also. They didn't seem too proud of how they'd acted when they first had become teammates with their trainers.

"I still think that you're making all of this up." Katrina replied stubbornly. She found it hard to believe that Pikachu or Piplup could ever have not gotten along with their trainers, her parents.

"Suit yourself." Dawn replied, turning away from the video phone stubbornly.

"Bye." Katrina said, waving at her parents before ending the video call quickly.

"Finally! You take forever!" Dean complained, snatching up the phone so that he could at last make his phone call.

Katrina wandered over to the window, where she looked at the bright orange sun dipping low behind the trees. The sky was streaked with creamy yellowish-pink and blue-gray clouds as the sun was setting.

They knew that they'd have to stay in Sandgem Town for the night, and make an early start tomorrow morning for Jubilife City.

"I can't believe that our journeys have started already." Katrina whispered to herself.

* * *

**Please Read and Review! I love hearing what you guys think of my stories!**

**Anyone got any suggestions for NG003? I'm open to your suggestions right now!**

**Also, the poll on my profile is currently still open. I'll hopefully be closing it soon, so if you're going to vote, please do so ASAP!**


	10. Conclusion

**And here is the final chapter of NG002 – Let's Get Starter'd, AKA the conclusion.**

**I'm still looking for suggestions for events in NG003, this fic's sequel!**

* * *

And so, our heroes have finally started their journeys. With bright paths ahead of them, what does the future hold for our heroes?

Tune in next time, when our heroes make their way to Jubilife City, the location of our newest Coordinators' first Pokemon Contest.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

******Please Review and/or Vote in my Profile Poll!**

******Review Question: ****_Who is your favorite Character? If everyone adores one particular character, I'll probably make that character become one of the main ones as I whittle down the group to a more manageable size._**


End file.
